Kinetic Neon Genesis Sailor Neo Moon Ancient Titan Bestial God Emperor / Infinity Zodiac Celestial Divine Galaxy Star Millennium / Supreme Holy Dragon King God Emperor Imperial Xi-Storm: Legendary Pretty Guardians of The Holy Light
Kinetic Neon Genesis Sailor Neo Moon Ancient Titan Bestial God Emperor / Infinity Zodiac Celestial Divine Galaxy Star Millennium / Supreme Holy Dragon King God Emperor Imperial Xi-Storm: Legendary Pretty Guardians of The Holy Light & Chaotic Darkness is a fan fictional multi crossover series. *This is also a rseries remake of Sailor Moon. *The Neo Soldiers, Infinity Scouts, Zodiac Sailors, Deity Sailors, Celestial Sailors, & The Legendary Sailors are the main heroines. *Kagome Higrurashi is Queen Serenity's eldest daughter & Princess Serenity's older sister. *the Sailors mentioned above have survived the Fall of The Silver Millennium. *Kagome is the leader of The Infinity Scouts as Sailor Cosmos. Sango & Kikyou are members of The Infinity Scouts. *Sailor Galaxia is one of The Infinity Scouts who are also The Grand Council for The Sailor Soldier Universe. *Sailor Chaos is not evil, she is one of the 3 Divine Entity Sailor Soldiers along with her sisters Sailor Order & Sailor Void. *The canon Sailor Scouts are nobles of their planets, they are under the leadership of Sailor Dark Sun & are called The Dark Scouts. 'Plot' 'Sailor Soldiers' Divine 3 / Universal Sailor Entities / Sailor Goddesses Neo Soldiers / True Heirs of The Silver Millennium Infinity Scouts / Grand High Council Zodiac Sailors Celestial Soldiers Deity Sailors 'Autobots' Primes / Prime Leaders Autobots Wreckers Dinobots Aetialbots Protectobots Omnibots 'Pretty Cures' Max Heart * Cure Black * Cure White * Shiny Luminous Splash Star * Cure Bloom * Cure Egret Pretty Cure 5 * Cure Dream * Cure Rouge * Cure Lemonade * Cure Mint * Cure Aqua * Milky Rose Fresh Pretty Cure * Cure Peach * Cure Berry * Cure Pine * Cure Passion Heartcatch Pretty Cure * Cure Blossom * Cure Marine * Cure Sunshine * Cure Moonlight Suite Pretty Cure * Cure Melody * Cure Rhythm * Cure Beat * Cure Muse Smile Pretty Cure * Cure Happy * Cure Sunny * Cure Peace * Cure March * Cure Beauty Doki Doki Pretty Cure * Cure Heart * Cure Diamond * Cure Rosetta * Cure Sword * Cure Ace Happiness Charge Pretty Cure * Cure Lovely * Cure Princess * Cure Honey * Cure Fortune 'Battle Brawlers' 'Digi Destined' 'Holy Knights / Protectors of Looney Tune Kingdom' 'Keyblade Guardians / Light Guardians' 'ThunderCats' 'Winx Club' 'Sonic Heroes / Sonic Team' 'Section 13 & The J-Team' 'Angels' 'Devils' 'Fallen Angels' 'Dragons' 'Mythological Deities / Mythological Gods' 'Avengers' 'T.S.A.B. / Time Space Administration Bureau' 'Extra Info' Category:Kinetic Neon Genesis Sailor Neo Moon Ancient Titan Bestial God Emperor / Infinity Zodiac Celestial Divine Galaxy Star Millennium / Supreme Holy Dragon King God Emperor Imperial Xi-Storm Fan Fictions Category:Anime Category:Cartoons Category:Movies Category:Manga Category:Video Games Category:TV Shows Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:ThunderCats Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:The Avengers Fan Fiction Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Cure Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fictions Category:Guyver Fan Fiction Category:Sekirei Fan Fictions Category:High School Evangelion DxD Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Inuyasha Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:Eternal Queen Of The Moon Kingdom & Strongest Miko Priestess In The Universe--InuYasha / Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Crystal Galaxy Of Supreme Infinity Millennium XP Surge Storm Fan Fictions